A long Journey
by Actionnow12
Summary: When Tobey tells Becky he has a crush on her it begins a chain reaction. Becky meets a strange man whom Huggy recognizes. Will this man really show her who she is or is it all a trap?


This is my second Wordgirl story. Don't get mad at me I'm still going to continue courtroom surprise I have writers block. Becky and Tobey are both thirteen. Tobey has developed a crush on her, and discovered new abilities he has.

DISCLAIMER: If you think that I own them well let me put it gently you need help.

Becky Botsford walked to her next class it had been a busy day before school she had battled Dr. Two Brains and at recess it was Chuck then the Butcher. She arrived in class late. At the door someone bumped into her. She crashed to the floor. A hand reached down she grabbed it and swung up to face Tobey. He smiled and blushed. He was starting to have a crush on her. They still bickered, but it was more like teasing. Becky's monkey came to her side and chirped something." O h man sorry Bob," Becky apologized. Tobey thought that was weird. How much control did he have over her? Becky smiled and ducked into the classroom. Tobey walked in late. He took the only seat left next to Becky. "How come you aren't building your robots anymore?" The voice came from next to him. He turned and looked at her, "Because Becky I can't love two people." "Who else do you love?" Her voice sounded shy maybe even a little hurt. Should he risk it? He decided yes, "You." He stated. She looked up surprised even happy. Bob squeaked. Becky turned and mouthed a sorry to him. Becky turned back. Tobey said happily, "How about this we have a small fight no robots no monkeys. If I win we go out for ice cream. If you win you chose and I don't destroy the city for a month deal?" Becky nodded. Class was near an end they could do it at recess. "Then Becky," He exclaimed, "come get me," Becky looked and gasped along with everyone else. Tobey was flying. "Tobey," Becky exclaimed taking on a stand that was unnoticeable, but great for fighting. "You said no robots. That includes all technology." But Becky," He began, "I am not using any my mom just taught it to me I came here same as WordGirl, so now let's fight. Get ready." He took up a stand and got ready. He pointed to Becky's apparent relaxed figure. "I am ready." She stated. He smiled this would be easier then he thought. He rushed at the speed of light, and Becky flipped over him. Impossible. They fought longer now both were blurs of light. "Tobey I was trained by a captain. You need more training." Becky smiled. Tobey grabbed her waist and threw her with his new strength. She was flying toward the roof. He gasped. What had he done she was human. She smiled and continued up. CRASH! Tobey opened his eyes he did not see her falling down. He did see a star shaped hole. It can't be. Her head poked over the side. She laughed," You should see the look on your face. You should be more careful when you pick a fight. I don't want to bicker." He smiled," What a plain word what about tussle?" Tussle's good," She jumped and landed on him. "I like brawl," "Becky, Becky, Becky," He began. "Hey," she laughed, "That's my line," She got up and reached out a hand. It was the opposite of this morning. She pulled him up and went to sit down. She wavered then started feeling weak. She fell. Tobey caught her then felt the same. A man burst in and a voice said, "Lexica I thought I would find you here. Sorry about the Lexonite I didn't want you to attack me if you got the wrong idea." Bob took one look at the man and jumped on him. Not like an attack but like a hug. "Hugi," He exclaimed, "I see you kept great care of her just like you promised." Bob chirped. "Oh," He said his face downtrodden, "That complicates things. Here," He said handing him the lexonite, "Put this in the emergency section we may need it." Bob chirped a good-bye to the man then looked at Becky, "Trust him," He chirped, "No matter what happens trust him." Becky looked at Bob, "Okay, I will," The others looked at the strange exchange between the four the teacher walked in also late, "My word. Children what is going on here?" The substitute demanded.

Sorry about how short it is but a cliffhanger seemed perfect. Who is this mysterious man? What did he mean by telling Huggy to put the Lexonite away for an emergency? Whoever gets closest to the answers gets huge spoiler. As soon as I figure out how to work fanfiction that is. :)


End file.
